The Captain's Loss
by Enderdeath731
Summary: They met at the Diamond Hoe in the world of Mianite. They danced together, they laughed together, and they drank together. She was so perfect. Nothing could tear them apart. But what if something did? What would Jordan do then? (Captain SparklezxCaptain Capsize & Captain SparklezxAureylian) First in The Mianite Collection
1. Diamond Hoe

****Hey ya'll, it's Enderdeath! I hope you're having a great day and I hope to make it even better with this new **story that was inspired by one of my drawings which was previously inspired by another fanfiction. So there's a challenge I've set for myself with this; basically, I have to have each chapter between 1,000 and 2,000 words and to have ten chapters. This chapter has 1,433 words, excluding the title and the author's note at the beginning and end. NOTE: I do NOT own Mianite, any Youtubers mentioned, Minecraft, any songs mentioned, and really, I don't own anything except the idea.**

The Captain's Loss

From the second he saw her, the world faded to just him, her, and the flashing multi-colored lights. He saw her standing at the bar, a bottle filled with rum in her hands. Her wavy light brown hair was carelessly tossed over her shoulder and when she turned around to face the stripper pole, Jordan saw her eyes were a sparkling dark brown that looked like warm cocoa on a cold winter night.

As much as he scoffed at it, he couldn't deny that it was love at first sight.

"Hey. Hey, Jordan!" Tucker came over and gave Jordan a friendly punch on the shoulder. Beer sloshed from the mug that Tucker held and the Ash Ketchum look-alike struggled to focus on Jordan. "Watcha starin at, buddy?" His breath stank of alcohol and vomit and he swayed on his feet as he tried to look at the girl at the bar.

Tucker laughed coarsely. "Thaza looker aw right! You thunkin bout goin in hawt?" Jordan visibly winced and muttered something under his breath.

Tucker took it as a yes.

"Welp, go on then!" He crowed, shoving Jordan in the direction of the bar, almost unbalancing himself in the process. Jordan shuffled his feet nervously and turned his head, about to tell Tucker that he couldn't go up to her. But Tucker was stumbling off in the direction of the bathroom, his hands clamped over his mouth.

_Now or never. _Swallowing down his fear, Jordan walked over to the girl, who had just put the bottle of rum to her lips again, a little bit of the alcohol dribbling out of the corner of her mouth.

"Hi," Jordan decided to start off simple. The girl looked at him, lowering the bottle and giving him a drunken smile.

"Hello!" Her words were slurred but to Jordan, it sounded as melodious as an angel's song.

"My name is Jordan. Jordan Sparklez," The girl nodded and took another quick swig out of the bottle.

"Cora Capsize. Pleasure!" The girl, Cora, grasped her rum bottle firmly.

"Wanna come dance?" Jordan asked, and after a second, added, "pretty girl."

Cora laughed and tugged him onto the dance floor, weaving through the small crowd. The colored tiles seemed to shimmer from the light of the disco ball, and suddenly, a familiar song started blasting through the speakers.

"Sandstorm!" Jordan laughed and as the 'du-du-du-du-du's' resonated through the air, Jordan and Cora danced to the beat, their feet moving swiftly and their arms waving wildly. The exhilaration of the song, the mood in the strip club, and the mind-dulling beer all compensated into one feeling.

Love.

Love for the song, the rum, and the alcohol induced passion for each other. They danced, they yelled, they spun around and around until the nausea forced them to collapse into each other's embrace. Then they laughed and drank and danced.

Around 1 AM, Champwan walked in, bringing with him a generous supply of beer, vodka, rum, and a special mixture he called 'grog.'

"Acohol!" Champwan yelled, making sure he was heard, though it was almost impossible to hear with his drunk slur. "Git it! Iz good!"

Cora pulled a half-conscious Jordan over to Champwan and grabbed two bottles of grog. Everyone swarmed the grog and within two minutes, all of the grog was dispersed across the strip club, clutched in various hands.

And if possible, the Friday night party turned even crazier. The music became faster and more wild; the guys were practically drooling on the girls; and to top it all off, Tucker called for someone to pole dance.

Sonja made her way up to the pole and with droopy, bloodshot eyes, stared into the crowd with an enthused grin. But amongst the mass, Jordan and Cora were not to be found.

"I helped build this place, Cora. Let me show you a little secret."

"What is - oh my Nether! This is amazing!"

"I know, right!"

"Is that real lava?"

"As real as your own human flesh."

"Is this why you've brought me here, Jordan?"

"Why else, my dear?"

"Oh, it's going to be a fun night!"

XxX

Jordan blinked open his eyes, groaning at the stinging sensation. He rolled over onto his stomach and immediately started to vomit, the alcohol from last night making its reappearance in a disgusting and painful way.

Once he had stopped retching, Jordan gazed around, looking for familiar landmarks. He was in the middle of a desert, on a rather tall mountain. He saw a building a few hills away and got to his feet, barely managing to stand; he still felt tremendously ill. His head pounded as he took a step forwards, but he swallowed and continued on. Every footstep on the flat, hard sand felt like he was jumping down from a high place and landing hard on his feet.

His vision swam and once he reached the building, he collapsed against the outside wall of the sandstone structure. It was small, with no glass in the windows, but a countertop with an oven and a chest inside and a table outside. There was a sign by the building and it took Jordan several seconds to decipher the words.

"Dine-at-Nite?" Jordan read aloud, his voice sounding raspy and unused. He coughed, trying to clear his throat. He remembered Dine-at-Nite. It was a small restaurant Tom Syndicate had built in celebration for his birthday. It had been 'attacketed' by mobs and wasn't visited too often.

But here was the building, still intact, and he wondered…

He stumbled inside the building, holding onto the walls to balance. He opened the chest, the fine film of dust over the top of the chest drifting into the air. Inside the chest were a few pieces of bread, a cooked pork chop, and some potions of invisibility. Jordan took the bread and pork, making a sandwich for breakfast. His stomach churned but he kept eating, his hunger not yet satisfied. Once he was done with the sandwich, he sat down on the floor, feeling his stomach start to settle.

Now it was time to get back home. If he remembered correctly, home was in the direction of the green fields to the east. The sun was just about in the center of the sky, so he should have enough time to get back to his house.

He walked through the fields, tripping occasionally when it felt like a searing hot dagger was driven into his head. His headache only worsened, but at least his stomach was free from all alcohol. He caught sight of the edge of Champwan's fortress, and he headed towards it, thinking that maybe he could rest for a little while. Maybe Champwan had some milk to help get rid of this infernal headache.

He walked over the pressure plates at the entrance, triggering the redstone mechanism and opening the gates. The warm scent of bread baking filled the air and farm animals could be heard from the other side of the fortress. Jordan smiled and walked over to a little stall with a red-and-white cloth stretched over it to keep it shaded. There was a furnace that was slowly baking bread and sitting on the counter next to it were several buckets of milk.

Jordan lifted the bucket up and just drank straight from the metal container. He finished drinking and set the bucket down, sighing in relief as the pounding in his head faded.

"Hey Sparkly Pants," Jordan turned around to see Tom standing behind him, a weary smile plastered on his face. His suit was wrinkled and stained, so different from its normal immaculate look.

"Hello Tom. Did you have fun last night?" Jordan smiled back, adjusting his glasses. Tom nodded but didn't speak.

"You got any milk?" Tom asked. Jordan grabbed the bucket of milk and handed it to Tom, who immediately started to gulp down the refreshing liquid.

"Thanks," Tom grinned and handed it back to Jordan. "Where did you go last night? We were looking for you but we couldn't find you."

Jordan's thoughts were suddenly whirled back to last night. He remembered the sharp taste of grog, the flashing lights, and a girl with chocolate eyes. He remembered going into the back room with the girl and…

"I was having the best time of my life," Jordan winked. Tom nodded knowingly and rubbed his eyes.

"Worst hangover ever, though," Tom yawned, collapsing onto a nearby bench. Jordan walked over and sat down next to him.

"Agreed," he murmured, eyes closing as soon as he hit the wood.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I have a goal of at least two reviews, so if you want a new chapter tomorrow, review or wait until next week! **(I will see how many reviews I have at 2:30 PM tomorrow and that will determine when I post the next chapter.) Just FYI: Milk cures everything. Everything.  
><strong>**

**Random observation: It was really fun to write about drunk Tucker! I have no idea why, it just was.**


	2. Yo ho, yo ho

**Hey ya'll, it's Enderdeath! I hope you're having a great day and I hope to make it even better with this new chapter! 1,263 words this chapter. **NOTE: I do NOT own Mianite, any Youtubers mentioned, Minecraft, and really, I don't own anything except the idea.****

Chapter 2

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me," a gentle, feminine voice drifted up the cliff. Jordan paused from gathering nether wart, listening to the song for no more than a few seconds. He recognized that voice, even without the slur of drink.

"Cora," he whispered, then abandoning his garden, ran down the steep hillside and ran over to the strip of shore below the cliff. In the water was an old-fashioned sailing ship, and though Jordan couldn't see who was pacing the ship's deck, he _knew _it was Cora.

He hadn't seen her in a week, not since last Friday night. He wondered if she still remembered him, or if she even gave him a second thought. Pushing his doubts to the back of his mind, he shouted "Cora!" and dove into the water, swimming strongly towards the ship. Cora stopped singing abruptly and ran over the ladder.

"Jordan!" She jumped down from the ship, landing in the water with a large splash. Jordan reached her and she threw her arms around his neck, laughing with joy. She smiled widely, taking off Jordan's sunglasses and putting them over her own eyes.

Jordan started swimming over to the ladder, and grabbed a rung with his free hand. His other hand was resting on Cora's shoulder and he let the pirate climb up first. He followed a few rungs behind, and it wasn't long until he reached the edge of the ship. Cora offered him her hand, and he gratefully accepted and was pulled into the ship.

"I missed you," Cora gave him a hug and rested her head on his chest. Jordan ran his fingers through her soft brown hair, closing his eyes and smiling gently.

Then the sound of a sword sliding out of its sheath interrupted the silence of the moment.

Jordan froze and Cora stepped away slowly, looking at someone behind him. He felt a cold blade against the back of his neck and swallowed in fear.

"Who be this scallywag that's on our ship?" A rough voice growled next to Jordan's ear. He had to force himself not to flinch at the man's rancid breath and he decided now would not be the best time to offer the man a breath mint.

"Skipper, this is Jordan. We met at the Diamond Hoe last Friday," Cora said cautiously. "Jordan, that's my brother, Skipper Redbeard."

"Pleasure to meet you," Jordan said, "Can I please keep my head, sir?"

Apparently, his joke was enough to get him on good terms with Skipper. He laughed and sheathed his sword, leaving Jordan free to turn and look at him.

Skipper Redbeard was at least a foot taller than Jordan, with a dark tan and wild red hair. His beard was a few inches long and scraggly, and his right eye was covered by an eyepatch. His remaining eye was dark brown, like Cora's, but it held a wild light, like he had just killed a sea serpent with his bare hands. Jordan definitely would not want this man as an enemy.

"Greetings Jordan. Sorry about that. You see, Cora here is the only family I have left. We rely on each other and I can sometimes be a bit overprotective," Skipper grinned sheepishly. Jordan realized that for all his tough looks, Skipper was quite friendly.

"No problem. I understand," Jordan grinned, "So where are you from?"

"We're from Ianarea, the birthplace of the Lady Ianite," Cora raised her head proudly.

Jordan's eyes filled with excitement. "Ianite?" he squeaked, "I'm her follower! This is amazing!"

Skipper nodded approvingly, eyeing Jordan. "Say, young lad," he spoke suddenly, "How would you like to join our crew and be a real pirate?"

Jordan just about forgot to breathe through his happiness. "Yes!" he whispered, "More than anything!"

"Then count yourself as part of the crew," Cora said, eyes gleaming. "Of course there's all the legal stuff to go through, but it's really quite short. Basically, we are not responsible for shark bites; the chance of scurvy is a possibility, blah, blah, blah. Still in?"

"You bet all your rum on it. Of course I am!"

XxX

Jordan lay down on his bed, exhausted after the day's work. Cora had insisted that he inspect every single board on the ship to make sure they would be ready to set sail on Sunday. And of course, the very last board just _had _to be rotten and covered in termites. That meant he had to go over to the mainland back to his home, where he discovered he didn't have an axe. So he bartered with Tucker, eventually trading a stack of arrows for five planks.

And he did all that with a splinter on the bottom of his foot because there wasn't any time to take a break and pull it out.

Jordan sighed, kicking off his shoes and crawling under the covers. Of course he would be willing to go to the ends of the earth for Cora, but he was just downright tired. Maybe tomorrow he would go and visit Tom. Somehow, the zombie-man could always give him a cheerful energy. Yes. Visiting Tom sounded like a brilliant idea.

Jordan took off his sunglasses and set them on the desk next to his bed. He closed his ocean blue eyes, accepting the comfort of the mattress and the sheets until he sank into sleep.

_He was at the ocean, walking through the shallows. There was a girl leaning on his shoulder. A girl with bright red hair, a white sundress, and a red cape on her shoulders. Her eyes were the color of new grass in the spring and they sparkled with an emotion Jordan didn't recognize. She was quite pretty and he realized he had his arm around her shoulders. It was a dream though, and he couldn't move his arm or step away._

_Not that that was a problem, of course._

_Then, out of the waves, Cora came out of the water, riding on a giant – rum bottle? The bottle floated up to the surface and drifted to the sand. Cora stepped off of the bottle and stood still, arms crossed, clearly displeased as she watched Jordan and the other girl._

_The girl with Jordan suddenly straightened up and started yelling at Cora. No sounds came from her mouth, but Jordan could take a pretty good guess at what she was saying. Cora yelled back and stalked over to them. Jordan was frozen in place as the red-haired girl walked up to Cora and started yelling in her face._

_"__Stop, please stop!" Jordan cried. Suddenly, both girls changed into birds, Cora morphed into a hawk and the other girl became white falcon. They swooped up into the sky and dove at each other, talons extended. This time, Jordan could hear them, as birds. Their screeching echoed in his ears as they lunged at each other over and over._

_"__Please! Stop, stop!" Jordan wailed, a painful tearing in his chest. "Stop!"_

"Jordan, wake up! You were thrashing around!" Jordan's eyes snapped open at the sound of Cora's voice. He was lying on the floor, entangled in his sheets, and there was a bruise on his right arm, probably from when he had landed on the floor. He groaned, rubbing his eyes and stared up at Cora. She was staring at him with a confused look sparking in her eyes.

"Bad dreams?" she asked. Jordan shivered and nodded.

_It was just a dream,_ he told himself, trying to shake off the forbidding chill he felt.

**Okay, I decided to be nice and let you guys have a chapter today. But can I please get at least two reviews for a chapter tomorrow! If not, you're going to have to wait until next week for real. (I will see how many reviews I have at 2:30 PM tomorrow and that will determine when I post the next chapter.) Random Observation: I believe that in reality, Skipper Redbeard is actually a really, really, nice guy and not even all that pirate-like!**


	3. Silence

**Hey ya'll, it's Enderdeath! I hope you're having a great day and I hope to make it even better with this new chapter! 1,307 words this chapter. **NOTE: I do NOT own Mianite, any Youtubers mentioned, Minecraft, and really, I don't own anything except the idea. (Apostrophes signify that something is being read. For example, if I wrote 'Ocean' like this, it means it would be on a piece of paper.)  
><strong>**

Chapter 3

Jordan knocked on Tom's door, listening for the usual clatter that heralded the green man coming to answer the door. Instead, he could only hear the soft footsteps of someone walking calmly to the door. Jordan frowned. In all the months he'd been on the island of Mianite, he had never heard Tom walk softly.

The door opened and Jordan was greeted by the masked face of Nadeshot. Nade beckoned him inside and motioned for him to sit down on a chair in the next room.

"Hello, Nade. What brings you to Tom's house?" Jordan greeted, sitting. Nade stared at him, an unreadable expression in his eyes.

Nade pulled a pen and a piece of paper out of his pocket and quickly wrote something down. Jordan waited patiently, knowing full well that Nade rarely spoke, and when he did, his voice was muffled and distorted.

Nade handed the paper to Jordan, who then read it. 'I came over to borrow a saddle from Tom when I heard you knocking. I don't know where Tom is at the moment; I think he told me he was going strip mining.'

"That's all right. I just came over to hang out with him, you know?" Jordan said, handing the piece of paper back to Nade. Nade wrote something else on the paper and gave it to Jordan.

'I know you're thinking about going out with Captain Capsize. I warning you now: don't. She can't be trusted.' Jordan threw the paper back in the general direction of Nade, who had to scramble to catch it.

"I don't care. I'm in love with her," Jordan's voice cracked at the end, rising to a high-pitched tone so it almost sounded like a question. Nade shook his head furiously and started writing again.

'You don't sound so sure. Listen; remember the stretch of land called Minecraftia*? There are plenty of trustworthy girls there. It's a three day journey by ship, and once you get there, there are so many opportunities to make a good fortune. Forget about Capsize and find a nice girl to settle down with.'

"I don't remember Minecraftia. And how would you know about it?" Jordan asked, and then waited a few minutes for a reply.

'I visit for a week every month to see my friends and family. You can come with me when I leave tomorrow.' Nade's offer sounded tempting. The original lands… where the legendary Notch still ruled… it would be hard to beat something like that.

"I'm sorry Nade. But I have to stay with Cora. Some other time, maybe?" Nade didn't reply, but merely shrugged and started walking towards the door. As he rested his hand on the doorknob, he turned around to face Jordan, and this time, his expression was clear.

Pity.

"Your decision," Jordan jumped at the surprise of hearing Nade speak, but before he could even open his mouth to reply, Nade had already left the house.

XxX

"Sparkly Pants! Jordan! HEY! Anybody home?" Tom yelled at Jordan, who was still sitting on the chair. Tom walked over to the unresponsive human and poked his stomach.

Jordan grunted, but didn't move.

"At least you're alive," Tom sighed despairingly, "All I do is go out to mine for a few hours and then I come back here to you sitting in my house. What's been happening? Did you find the TNT?"

"Wait, what?" Jordan asked, finally moving his head to look up at Tom. The zombie-man's eyes widened and if he had normal human skin, Jordan was sure he'd be as red as a tomato.

"Erm, nothing…" Tom muttered, not meeting Jordan's eyes. Jordan sighed, knowing he'd have to watch where he stepped from now on.

"Never mind. I was just thinking about something Nade said," Jordan sighed.

"Oh, okay. Wait – Nade 'said'?" Tom asked, clearly confused.

"Yeah. I came over here about an hour ago just to hang out with you, and Nade was over here instead. He told me not to trust Captain Capsize and we may have gotten into a little bit of an argument," Jordan winced. He always felt bad when he argued with Nade. "Anyway, when he left, he told me 'Your descision', and I don't know why, but it's really been bothering me."

Tom thought for a minute, sometimes sighing to himself. Eventually he looked up and shook his head, staring at Jordan. "Clearly Nade doesn't know what's good for you. Although, you're certainly no charmer at the moment," Tom eyed Jordan's clothes and Jordan glanced down self-consciously.

"Why? What's wrong with my clothes?" Jordan asked, confused more than anything. He was wearing a spotless white shirt with a black jacket over it. And as far as he knew, black pants and shoes were nothing to be embarrassed about.

"Thing is, Jordan, you look like a nerd who got drunk at a wedding party. I know if I was a woman, I wouldn't want to be dating that." Jordan's mouth fell open in shock.

"But – but," he stuttered. Tom glared at him and he shut his mouth.

"I know if someone's cool at first glance. At first glance, you would be ranking negative two on the awesome meter." Jordan tried to understand what Tom was saying, but it was already quite confusing.

"Come with me, Jordan. First we'll fix those clothes and then we'll start to work on your personality." Tom started to pull Jordan along by his arm.

"What – my -" Jordan tugged his arm free but was at a loss for words. Sure, he wasn't angry. Who could get angry with Tom? But he was more than a little dumbfounded to say the least.

"Just follow me, Sparkly Pants, and I'll show you what you need to do to become what can only be described as _badass._"

Hours later, a very grumpy Jordan was standing in front of Tom, waiting for his feedback. He had been forced to look through all of his clothes to find an outfit that Tom approved of.

"Jordan, you have no sense of _style_," Tom sighed. "Orange shirt and gray pants. Really? I know you're not colorblind, Sparklez." Jordan huffed in impatience and stomped back downstairs to his chest room. He threw open his clothes chest and started scanning its contents for something Tom would like. He paused, looking at a pale green T-shirt. It looked like it would be comfortable and it was stylish as well. He also found a pair of black jean shorts and decided that he would go with that. Whilst he was changing, he noticed a pair of sandals in the corner and put them on for the heck of it.

When he came upstairs again, he was surprised when Tom smiled.

"Finally!" Tom crowed, "You finally got the point of all of this! That shirt is definitely the key!" Jordan looked down at his shirt again, just then realizing it had a ragged v-neck, similar to his white shirt. "Now all the ladies will be falling over you, but you can't get them without the right personality." Tom dragged Jordan over to his couch and sat him down on it. He sat on a nearby chair and looked at him expectantly.

"Pretend I am Capsize and we're on a date. We've just taken a seat at Dine-at-Nite and are waiting for someone to take our orders. Start a conversation," Tom told Jordan his challenge and he swallowed nervously.

"How's your day been?" Jordan asked, going for the customary greeting.

Tom cleared his throat and responded, "It's been going wonderfully! What about you?" Jordan doubled over laughing at Tom's ridiculous girl voice. Tom also started laughing and sat back, trying to get his breath.

"Let's – let's start over, shall we?" Tom attempted to appear serious again.

It was going to be a long afternoon.

**Yay! Jordan gets a makeover from the one and only Syndicate Project! Will it work? I'll need another two reviews and a new favorite for you to find out, or wait until next week! (I will check on it at 2:30 PM tomorrow so get to it!) *Minecraftia - main island in Minecraft  
><strong>

**Random Observation: I kind of like having Nade rarely speak. It seems to suit him.**


	4. The Hero

**Hey ya'll, it's Enderdeath! I hope you're having a great day and I hope to make it even better with this new chapter! 1,335 words this chapter. **NOTE: I do NOT own Mianite, any Youtubers mentioned, Minecraft, and really, I don't own anything except the idea.****

Chapter 4

"Ahoy, mateys! Raise the sails! Set yer course for Ianarea! Sparklez, secure the rigging! Skipper, raise the anchor! A good wind be on our side today, laddies; let's make the most of it!" Cora shouted and Jordan ran around wildly, making sure ropes were taut or loosened, whichever they needed to be. The wind almost whisked his sunglasses off and he took them off, putting them in his pocket. As he ran by Cora, she gave him a dazzling smile; one that almost made him forget what he was supposed to be doing. Apparently Tom's advice had worked, because it seemed he and Cora were growing closer every minute.

"It's all ready, Cap'n!" Skipper bellowed. He started to pull the ropes that would raise the sails and Jordan hurried to help him. The white sails slowly unfurled and billowed out as soon as they caught the wind. The ship began to push through the water, rocking gently as waves washed over the hull. They increased speed gradually, and when Jordan looked back, the land of Mianite was not but a green blur on the horizon.

Jordan felt a sudden pang of guilt strike his heart. He hadn't even said goodbye to Tucker or Sonja or Tom or anyone. Declan and Champwan would have no idea where he'd disappeared to. Jordan scolded himself, telling himself that it was too early to get homesick. They had barely been out in the ocean for thirty minutes and loneliness was already beginning to creep into his heart.

Then he glanced over at Cora, standing proud and strong with the wind whipping her hair around.

And Jordan knew he couldn't be luckier.

He was out on the sea with the girl of his dreams. Quite a few days of sailing with only one other person aboard the ship. Things truly could not be better.

But he still wished he had said goodbye.

"Hey, Sparklez," Jordan blinked as Skipper walked up next to him. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't say goodbye to any of my friends," Jordan whispered, voice barely audible over the sound of the waves. Skipper nodded like he understood.

"Aye, when I left my friends back in Ianarea, the ship was settin' sail in the early mornin'. I never said goodbye to my girl, either," Skipper sighed wistfully. "I wonder how Anne be doing. She was a queen in my eyes and I can't wait to see her again."

Jordan stayed silent, letting Skipper's words sink in and trying not to laugh at the fact that such a big, tough pirate had a girlfriend.

Then again, Jordan had no reason to laugh. He was dating a pirate captain himself.

"I hope we get back to Ianarea safely," Skipper mused. He suddenly tensed and looked over at Jordan. "What color were the skies this morning?"

Jordan tried to remember the color of the dawn sky. "I think it was an orangey-red," Jordan replied. "Why?"

Skipper's face paled and for the first time, he actually looked scared. "Red skies in the morning …" he breathed. "Excuse me, Sparklez. But I must go and have a talk with me sister."

He left Jordan staring after him, confusion swimming in his blue eyes. What was Skipper talking about? What did the color of the sky have to do with anything? All sorts of questions floated around in Jordan's head as he watched Cora snap at Skipper. Skipper shook his head earnestly, letting his tangled red hair get even more tangled. Cora told him something else and turned back to the ship's wheel, holding it steady against the powerful waves.

Skipper hung his head in defeat and trudged back over to Jordan. He leaned against the railing and looked out over the open sea.

"Skipper," Jordan began cautiously. "What does the sky's color have to do with sailing?" Skipper did not look away from the grayish water slapping against the board of the ship.

"_Red skies in the morning, sailors take warning. Red skies at night, sailors delight,"_ Skipper murmured.

Jordan felt an icy fear wrap around his heart. '_Take warning_,' a voice seemed to whisper inside his head.

XxX

It was dusk and there were no red skies for a sailor to delight in.

A thick covering of stone-gray clouds had covered the sky and every now and then, thunder rumbled ominously in the distance. Skipper had taken the night watch, but Jordan was ninety-eight percent sure he would not be able to sleep that night.

He couldn't forget about what Skipper had said about red skies in the morning. Sure, it was probably just an old legend, but he couldn't shake off the memory of the whisper he had heard earlier. '_Take warnin_g'; he could have sworn he had heard someone whisper it to him.

He eventually pushed the covers off and sat up on the edge of the bed. He slipped his sandals on and silently walked out of his room and up to the deck. There he stood, the swirls of fog curling around him, the barely visible form of Skipper at the other end of the ship.

Jordan listened to the wind howling and the sails flapping in the gale. Then he heard a sound that didn't belong in the middle of the ocean.

The _whoosh _of an ender pearl flying through the air.

Jordan had a half a second to cry a warning when the dark teal orb hit the deck at his feet. He scrambled backwards as a dark green figure materialized where he had been standing. Then the shape looked up and Jordan recognized it as Tom.

"What are you doing here, Tom?" Jordan spoke calmly, without a trace of hesitation. Cora ran onto the deck, brandishing her sword until she saw who it was. Skipper momentarily abandoned his post at the helm of the ship and also ran over.

"Came – to warn – Dianite – destroy Ianarea," Tom struggled for breath, and for the first time, Jordan noticed he was dripping wet and shivering.

"Okay, okay, calm down. Skipper! Get him a blanket from below decks. What be your name young lad?" Cora knelt next to him and Jordan felt an irrational pang of jealousy strike his heart. He shook off the feeling almost immediately. Tom was his _friend._

"T – Tom," Tom gasped, "I had to warn you." He swallowed, "Dianite is planning to destroy Ianarea. He'll kill everyone in it. I couldn't – I couldn't let any of you die like that."

"If we sail faster we could get there on time to fight," Cora muttered darkly. Tom shook his head in a panic.

"You – you don't under – understand! Dianite is bringing all his forces to – to Ianarea. Once he gets there, he'll – he'll," Tom broke off, shivering violently with a few tears trickling from his dark eyes. "You have to stay here. In the ocean. At least until Dianite is gone. Please – I don't want to lose my friends," He looked up at Jordan, fear clearly written on his face.

Jordan sat down beside Tom and gave his friend a hug. Tom buried his face in Jordan's shoulder, sniffling.

Skipper walked over to them and wordlessly handed the woolen blanket to Cora, who then wrapped it around Tom's shoulders. Tom slowly stopped shivering but didn't move. After some time, it became clear that he had fallen asleep.

"Weigh anchor, Skipper," Cora whispered quietly, so as not to wake Tom. She stood up and glanced out over the waters. "If Tom speaks the truth, then we will be all that's left to continue the legend of Ianarea."

"I'll take Tom to my cabin. He can rest there," Jordan offered. Cora nodded and he picked up Tom, carrying him belowdecks. Jordan entered his cabin, the light from a torch on the wall just barely enough to illuminate the bed. Jordan set Tom down on the soft red sheets and watched as the zombie-man shifted slightly.

"_Take warning_," Jordan murmured to himself. "_Red skies in the morning_."

**Well it looks like Tom has saved the crew heading to Ianarea - but will his heroism affect anyone else? I'll need three reviews for you to find out, or wait until next week! (I will check on it at 2:30 PM tomorrow so get to it!) I'm honestly really amazed at the support this story has gotten so far! I mean seriously? 10 reviews, 5 favorites, 9 follows, and it's in the Mianite community group! I don't think I've ever gotten such an enthusiastic response after just posting a story! Thanks so much everyone!  
><strong>

**Random Observation: I love the saying '_Red skies in the morning, sailors take warning. Red skies at night, sailors delight.'_**


	5. Return to Ianarea

**Hey ya'll, it's Enderdeath! I hope you're having a great day and I hope to make it even better with this new chapter! 1,580 words this chapter. **NOTE: I do NOT own Mianite, any Youtubers mentioned, Minecraft, and really, I don't own anything except the idea.****

Chapter 5

Jordan stared blankly at the ruined city in front of him. He should have been amazed to step foot in the birthplace of Ianite, but frankly, he could hardly summon up the excitement for a pile of rubble.

Tattered purple banners lay in street, the edges singed. Ash drifted through the air and settled on lamps that had probably once lit up the tiny island on the darkest nights. A cold wind whistled through the empty shells that were once grand houses made of wood and stone.

"It's – it's all gone," Cora said, gazing around with wide, uncomprehending eyes. "That house, there, by the rocks. That's where we used to live." Jordan saw the house she was talking about. Fire still slowly ate away at a few wooden beams, and the stones were blackened with soot.

"Anne?" Jordan heard Skipper ask. He turned to look at his new friend and he felt something squeezing his lungs. Skipper's eye was so full of pain that he had to look away.

"I – I promised her I would come back. I told her she'd see me again." Skipper's voice cracked and he sat down on a flat stone slab. He trembled as if trying to hold back tears.

"I'm sorry about your home," Tom walked over to Cora and took in the destruction. "I didn't want any of this to happen. I would have stopped Dianite but you have never seen him truly angry…" Tom closed his eyes and shuddered, as though reliving a horrible memory.

"This was not done in a fit of rage?" Jordan asked, waving his hand at the destroyed town.

"No. Dianite would most likely have been mildly annoyed to cause this. If he was angry, this whole island would have been wiped off the face of the earth."

Cora gritted her teeth. "Very well. We will sleep aboard the ship tonight but we must all take turns to guard the others. I will go first. Tom, you can sleep in my bed until I wake you up. For now, I have other matters to attend to." She started walking to her ship and Jordan took a few steps forwards until she turned around and gave him a withering glare. "I will go _alone._" Her voice was icy cold and made Jordan halt as if he had been smacked. Cora turned and stalked back to the ship, her posture straight.

"Tough luck, mate," Tom whispered as Jordan stared after Cora, wondering what he'd done wrong.

It was later that evening when Jordan found the letter.

He was looking for Cora, wanting to apologize for whatever he had done wrong. He stepped into her cabin and found it vacant of any human. He was about to leave when a slip of paper caught his eye. He paused, wondering if he should go and read it but curiosity got the better of him.

Jordan walked over, picked up the paper, and started reading the neat cursive words that were written on it.

'_Thanks to your help, Hero, we have reached our homeland safely. I promised you any booty we found, and since you seemed so interested in my ship, I have decided to give it to you as a reward. You went against your own god to help the others. That is the meaning of a true hero. Thank you Tom. XXX'_

Jordan had to read the letter twice to let the message sink in. When it hit him, he didn't feel rage. No, he didn't feel betrayed either.

He felt… dead.

It was an empty feeling, like all hope, life, and humor had been drained out of him. He was just an emotionless shell. Everything he thought he had was gone.

Jordan walked out of Cora's cabin, feet thudding heavily on the wooden boards. He didn't know where he was going until he realized he was standing in front of a pile of driftwood. He worked as if on autopilot, creating a raft out of pieces of rope and driftwood. He grabbed a flat, wide, board and used it as an oar, pushing himself into the water.

The moon had risen to the highest point in the sky by the time Jordan realized what he had done.

So out in the middle of the ocean, with no one around to help him, he curled up into a ball and cried.

XxX

_Shooosh, fwosh. Shooosh, fwosh._

Jordan blinked, the continuous sound of waves washing over a shore arousing him. He didn't bother groaning, because his was throat parched and his lips were dry and cracked. He glanced up, dull blue eyes surveying the landscape. He was currently lying half-buried in the sand beside an ocean, waves washing over the left half of his body. The sand eventually turned into a seemingly endless field of grass, but tall structures loomed in the distance. They were too far away and faded to see what they looked like exactly, but it was clear they were skyscrapers.

"I must be in Minecraftia," Jordan said aloud, his voice sounding rough and unused. It seemed to help calm him down, so he glanced around and continued talking. "Nade told me about this place. It seems very civilized; I'll have to find a job."

"That sounds like a good plan," Jordan jumped at the sound of a voice behind him. He turned around and saw a young man, probably no more than a few years older than himself. He had black hair and a goatee, brown eyes, and wore a strange outfit. He had a faintly glowing amethyst amulet that hung from his neck by a golden chain, and his mouth was curved into a friendly smile.

"My name is Ant. AntVenom, if you wish to be formal. You said you're looking for a job?" Jordan wasn't quite sure how to respond to the question. Ant seemed friendly enough and hadn't asked how he got to the beach, which was a relief.

"Um, yeah," Jordan responded after a moment of hesitation, "Oh, sorry. I'm being rude. My name is Jordan. Jordan Sparklez."

"Nice to meet you, Jordan," Ant said casually. Jordan was really beginning to like this guy.

"So, were you offering me a job?" Jordan mumbled, a bit nervous.

"_I _wasn't, but I know the company I work for always has room for new employees," Ant laughed. "The company's name is YouTube. They'll give you a special device that will record you playing games in Minecraftia. Or you could give tutorials on redstone. Or report on new mobs or biomes. You can do anything really, and YouTube will turn it into a video for people to watch."

"Huh," Jordan said intelligently. "It sounds interesting."

"It is," Ant promised. "Now come with me. You can get signed up tomorrow, but for now, I want to show you one of the games you'll be playing."

Ant dragged Jordan through the streets of the city, occasionally pausing to say hello to some odd-looking people. Jordan quickly realized that the people in this city were downright _strange_.

There was one person whose skin was bright blue. He wore a light gray suit, and there were fish-like fins on the side of his face. Another person looked exactly like a watermelon, except he was wearing 3-D glasses. Across the street, a man was wearing a full suit of gray-black armor, and under his helmet, he had glowing blue eyes. He was walking next to girl in a pale pink dress, who actually looked pretty normal.

"Here we are," Ant announced, jerking Jordan's attention away from an orange and white cat-person. Jordan looked up and gasped in amazement. They were standing in front of a huge brown building, more so huge in length and width than height.

"Welcome to the Building Game," Ant pushed a button on the side of the wall and a section of the wall in front of them slid open. Jordan stepped inside, gazing around in wonder at the building. Five other people were talking to each other, milling around in the center of the room.

"Hey guys!" Ant called, waving at the group. They all turned and waved back, giving Jordan a few curious glances. "Jordan, this is the Building Game crew."

"Hi," Jordan said timidly, suddenly shy in front of so many eyes.

"Welcome to the Building Game!" A young man wearing a green/yellow/orange Hawaiian shirt grinned. "I'm Van."

"My name's Chad," A man with bright red hair stepped forwards. "This is Baj and his girlfriend, Blue." Chad pointed at a man wearing a dictator's outfit first, then at an alien-like creature. Jordan guessed that Dictator-man was Baj and Blue was the alien creature.

"And I'm Aureylian, but my friends call me Aurey." Jordan's breath was stolen away as he looked at the final person. It was a girl with long, bright red hair and a white sundress. Her grass-green eyes sparkled and her mouth was curled into a playful smile.

And Jordan recognized her.

"Alright, let's get this thing started." Ant said, breaking the silence. "3… 2… 1… Hey, guys, AntVenom here, and welcome back to another building game. Today, we have joining us Van, Chad, Baj, Blue, Aureylian, and our new friend Jordan! We'll explain the rules as we go, but for now, let's get going!"

And Jordan was teleported to the starting room, trying to convince himself that it was merely a coincidence that he had just met the girl from his dream.

**At least three reviews for a chapter tomorrow! If not, you're going to have to wait until next week. (I will see how many reviews I have at 2:30 PM tomorrow and that will determine when I post the next chapter.) **

**Random Observation: The Building Game was where I first ever heard of Jordan, so there's a very good reason I love the Building Game! Also, the 'strange people' Jordan was looking at were HuskyMudkipz, Bashurverse, PopularMMOS, GamingWithJen and Stampylongnose respectively.  
><strong>


	6. The Flames of Love

**Hey ya'll, it's Enderdeath! I hope you're having a great day, and I hope to make it even better with this new chapter! 1,293 words this chapter. NOTE: I do NOT own Mianite, any Youtubers mentioned, Minecraft, and really, I don't own anything except the idea.**

Chapter 6

Jordan had seen many strange things before. But never in his whole life did he think '_ship' _could be misinterpreted as _'Dorito'__. _It just didn't make any sense.

Jordan flew over to the starting box along with the rest of the Building Game crew. He faltered a couple times, still unused to the 'Creative Mode'. It was so strange that you only had to think about an item and it would appear in your hand.

"All right, first build!" Blue interrupted Jordan's thoughts on Creative Mode, bringing his attention back to the build. It was quite clearly Jordan's word, and the person had built a very simple boat. It wouldn't take a genius to realize that it was indeed a ship.

"The original word was ship and that's what I guessed," Van checked the original dispenser, and then flew over to the next section. Jordan nodded in satisfaction but then his jaw dropped when he saw the next build. It looked like a giant potato chip, which was definitely not the same thing as a ship.

"So yeah," Chad muttered, hanging his head in embarrassment. "I may or may not have had a small dyslexia moment."

"Oh," Aurey sighed, "You read it as _chip_. Now I understand." Jordan shook his head in mock despair, finding no need to blame Chad for his dyslexia.

After they had reviewed all the builds, everyone was switched out of Creative Mode and back to normal. Jordan was slightly disappointed, because almost immediately after Creative was taken from him, he discovered that he wanted some pumpkin pie. Of course.

"See ya later!" Jordan said goodbye to his new friends, and smiled when he heard the chorus of responses. Aurey's farewell in particular stood out to him.

He walked out of the hidden door, pressing a button on the inside of the room to open them. He walked out onto the street, bright sunlight dazzling him and making him have to blink a few times. Once his eyes had adjusted to the brightness, he began to walk down the street, not entirely sure where he was going.

The sun shone down, creating a gentle warmth on his back and he closed his eyes for a few seconds, reveling in the feeling. Jordan regretted that decision exactly three seconds later.

His eyes flew open as he collided with someone else. Jordan fell backwards and so did the other person; Jordan landed in a sitting position while the other person landed flat on his back. He gasped and immediately tried to roll over onto his stomach.

"I'm so sorry!" Jordan exclaimed, scrambling to his feet and going over to the young man. He waved Jordan away however, rubbing his back before getting to his feet. For the first time, Jordan got a good look at the person.

He was wearing a soft looking white jacket with green and black stripes on the hood. A storm gray bandana covered his mouth and the letters 'OC' were embroidered on his jacket.

"Nade?" Jordan asked, voice high-pitched with surprise. Nade's eyes widened in shock and he started to slowly back away. Jordan reached out and grabbed his arm, restraining him.

"No," Nade struggled to get his arm free from Jordan's grasp. Jordan almost did lose his grip at the sound of Nade's voice. It sounded so different here than when he was in Mianite; much more smooth and mellow and not raspy in the slightest.

"Please, Jordan, you don't understand," Nade whispered, glancing around as if he were afraid someone would attack him. Jordan hesitated before releasing Nade's arm and immediately, his friend shrunk away from him.

"Nade, what's wrong?" Jordan asked, confused as to why Nade was acting so scared.

"She threatened to cut my throat out. She's a pirate, Jordan. She only wants booty. I have so little and she wanted it all. I refused and she brought out her cutlass and…" Nade started trembling, closing his eyes as if reliving the memory. "That was years ago, when she first came to the land of Mianite. It's why I don't talk much." Nade rubbed his throat and for the first time, Jordan noticed a pale scar on his neck. How had he never noticed that before?

"I'm done with Capsize, Nade," Jordan said firmly, "You're right, she's just a ruthless pirate."

Nade jumped and stared at Jordan. "Not only is she ruthless, but she's also vengeful. Watch your back," Nade warned, then quickly ran off before Jordan had a chance to reply. He was left feeling confused and a little bit sad.

"A wise man once told me that when your heart is shattered glass, the flames of love can fuse it back together," Jordan smiled, not surprised at hearing Aurey's sweet voice behind him or feeling her hand on his shoulder. He turned around and gently took her hand.

"Is that a hint?" he teased, making Aurey blush. She whispered something too quietly for Jordan to hear and looked up at him.

"Well, there is this really nice restaurant just down the street from my place, and since I don't like to eat out alone…" Aurey trailed off but the meaning was clear. Jordan laughed.

"Well, would you like to go there with me?" Jordan asked, grinning. Aurey nodded.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Aureylian bounced on her toes a little bit, acting as if it was all Jordan's idea. "See you around eight?"

"Sure," Jordan smiled, heart warming at the prospect of going out to dinner with the girl in front of him.

XxX

"Table for two, please." Jordan told the waiter. He had dressed in some slightly nicer clothes, abandoning his casual look for the night. Aurey was wearing a lavender colored dress and a dazzling smile. Perfect.

"I'm sorry sir, but the restaurant is full tonight," the waiter shrugged. "It's strange for a Thursday, but every table is indeed taken."

"That's fine," Aurey said, "Thank you anyway." She waved goodbye to the waiter and walked over to the door with Jordan following slightly behind her. Once they were out of the restaurant, Aurey sighed and her shoulders slumped. "Too bad," she said, "I was in the mood for _gamberetti_ _e pasta__."_

"It doesn't matter. We can just have dinner over at my place," Jordan offered. True, he didn't have much in his fridge save for some bread, ham, and mayonnaise, but hopefully Aurey wouldn't mind.

Jordan's apartment wasn't too exciting. There was a living room with one couch and a lamp, a very simple kitchen table with two chairs, an oven, a fridge, a dishwasher, and the bedroom. He wasn't planning on going into the bedroom with Aurey and turning out the lights just yet. It was too soon after Cora.

"I hope you don't mind sandwiches," Jordan apologized, opening the fridge. He grabbed the sandwich materials and brought out a few plates from the cabinet.

"I'm fine with that. Not the most romantic dinner, but it's a dinner with you," Aurey shrugged.

Jordan smiled. "You are a brilliant lady, Miss Aureylian," he spread some mayonnaise on the bread. "I can't believe I ever thought I loved -" he cut himself off before he brought up painful memories.

"If she didn't return the affection you gave her, then she's meant for no man," Aurey stated, "I don't even know who I am talking about."

"You are a philosopher," Jordan gazed at Aurey, momentarily forgetting about the sandwich. "And my ex-girlfriend was Cora Capsize, who just happened to be a pirate. I really know how to get myself into good situations."

"Well, would it be too arrogant to say you're in a good situation now?" Aureylian asked.

"No, my dear Aurey. That would be the truth."

**At least three reviews and a new favorite for a chapter tomorrow! If not, you'll sadly have to wait until next week. (We have been CRUSHING the goals I set for ya'll so I have no doubt that we'll be able to get to this new goal even before 2:30 PM tomorrow!)**

**Random Observation: It was so cute writing the JordanxAurey scenes! And also, if you haven't noticed, I've been posting the chapters around 2:30 PM EST, so while you're waiting for the Mianite livestream to start, you can read my latest upload! ;)**

**And I'm going to be responding to a few reviews because I thought it seemed necessary.**

**Frostdraga: I'm sorry, but I'm just a HUGE Captain SparklezxAureylian fan, though Captain SparklezxCaptain Capsize is pretty cute too! (Would it be called Captain Sparksize?)**

**Redpikmanred: I described Stampy as an 'orange and white cat-man', so it's all right, I didn't goof.**

**NasaBri13: Thanks so much for the awesome review! It definitely is one of the best I've gotten as a writer! Although, I wouldn't discount all other Mianite fanfictions; I find _Jardon's Rose_ by FairestInTheLand is pretty cool.**

**KittKaz: Whoa. Uh, are you reading my mind?**

**TheAmazingQwerty: This is just to say thanks so much for reviewing every single chapter so far!**


	7. The Golden Net

**Hey ya'll, it's Enderdeath! I hope you're having a great day, and I hope to make it even better with this new chapter! 1,490 words this chapter. NOTE: I do NOT own Mianite, any Youtubers mentioned, Minecraft, and really, I don't own anything except the idea. Also, if you are sensitive to violent fight scenes, you may want to skip the first part of this chapter. I got a little bloodthirsty...  
><strong>

Chapter 7

"In a world, where Ant and I have been abducted by aliens to play and win the Survival Games," Jordan growled in mock fierceness, starting his recording. YouTube had given him a lightweight camera chip that was easily attached to his forehead with a very sticky substance. It was almost invisible, nearly indestructible, and probably the coolest thing he had ever seen. He was also wearing a wire-thin headset that allowed him to hear Ant all the way from across the map. The technology here was so different than it had been in Mianite that it sometimes made Jordan dizzy just thinking about it.

"You got that right, Sparklez. I don't know what those aliens were thinking; I already know I'm going to win." Ant smirked from the starting platform to the immediate right of Jordan.

_5… _the starting timer started counting down.

"You so sure about that, Ant? 'Cause I'm pretty sure I'm going to kick your butt into next week."

_4…_

"You can try but I won't hesitate to slice your head off in the deathmatch."

_3…_

"Are you saying I'll be too afraid to kill you?"

_2…_

"Anything can happen in the survival games, Jordan."

_1…_

_GO!_

Jordan leapt off his starting platform, foolishly heading right for the center chests. He threw open the lid of the closest chest and grinning, grasped a stone axe. He swung at the nearest person, the weight of the axe feeling perfectly balanced in his hands. The person didn't even have time to scream before the heavy blade was buried in his chest.

The cannon boomed.

Jordan pulled the bloody axe out of the body, muttering "sorry," to the corpse. At least there was a respawning system in the game that would extract your life force after you had died, creating a whole new body with no wounds or anything. It was much more complicated than just the basis of the explanation, but Jordan had no desire to get a headache in the middle of the survival games.

Jordan staggered left as a sharp pain struck his shoulder. He glanced over to find an arrow firmly stuck into the flesh, and when he moved his arm, his muscles screamed in protest. No doubt the arrow had embedded itself so deep that it had pierced the muscle. Someone started crashing through the bushes towards Jordan and he hefted his axe, blinking back tears of pain. He was going to fight, no matter how much it would damage his arm.

The person leapt at him and Jordan just had time to register a business suit, a golden axe, the dark eyes of a killer, and – fur? Jordan instantly deemed the person 'Fluffy,' finding no better nickname on the top of his head.

Jordan hefted his axe and they struck, fighting axe-on-axe. It was hard to defend with an axe, but at least they were evenly matched. Though the golden axe clearly wasn't as powerful, Fluffy appeared to be a master axe-wielder. Jordan was struggling, being better with swords, but the stone axe inflicted more severe wounds.

Fluffy raised his axe above his head, and with a guttural animal noise, swung it down. Jordan dove to the side, narrowly missing getting his neck severed. Fluffy took the chance and chopped off the head of Jordan's axe, leaving him with nothing but a stick. At a loss, Jordan grabbed the stick and poked Fluffy in his eye.

Fluffy howled, slamming a paw over his left eye, his right eye filled with a murderous rage. '_Well, that's it. I've made an axe murderer mad. I hope Ant will win the games.' _Jordan thought, accepting his fate as doomed. He closed his eyes, ready to embrace the few moments of pain that would shortly follow.

Nothing happened.

He opened his eyes and looked around. There was Ant, panting heavily and holding an iron sword that was stained dark red with blood. Fluffy was limp on the ground, the blood tangling his fur into matted clumps. His eyes stared blankly into nothing and his paws were still wrapped around his axe.

"Th – thanks," Jordan blinked, staring at Ant.

Ant shrugged nonchalantly. "I warned you that anything could happen in the Survival Games."

XxX

Jordan leaned back on a couch in the lobby, watching the TV with live footage from the Survival Games. He had been in the final deathmatch with Ant but had been knocked out by another competitor. At least he had come in third place; Ant had assured him over the headset that third place was very good for his first ever Survival Games.

Jordan watched, unsurprised when Ant released a charged arrow and it struck the other person's heart. Fireworks went off as Ant's competitor crumpled lifelessly to the ground.

_AntVenom has won the Survival Games! _A voice echoed through the loudspeakers. Jordan nodded in approval as Ant's roar of triumph echoed through his headset.

"Good game, man. I guess you were right about dominating the games," Jordan congratulated Ant, who was teleported to the lobby a few seconds later.

"And with that, I guess I'll wrap up this video saying I hope you enjoyed this Survival Games with Sparklez. Thanks so much for watching." Ant tapped the camera on his head, turning it off. Jordan did the same, standing up off the couch.

"Well what do you want to do now?" Jordan asked, heading towards the door. Ant waved goodbye to everyone else in the lobby and jogged over to Jordan before falling into an easy walk beside him.

"Me and my girlfriend Grail were planning on going to the Golden Net Nightclub later tonight. Would you and Aurey like to tag along for that?" Ant asked.

"I'll ask her," Jordan said, "But I know I definitely want to come."

"Cool," Ant said, "I'm not much one for drinking, but I like to play in the pool tournaments. And of course, every time we go there, Grail has to drag me onto the dance floor." He rolled his eyes. "I'm not even that good at dancing, and she knows it!"

"Then at least you're giving her a fun time," Jordan said. Ant snorted and shook his head.

"Whatever," he mumbled. "Have you even decided a name for yourself? It's not recommended that you use your first name for your videos."

Jordan blinked. He honestly hadn't thought about a name to use in his videos. But Ant was waiting for an answer so he scrambled for a name.

"Captain Sparklez," he said, half-thinking about Cora. Jordan wondered if she would like the name until he reminded himself that it didn't matter what Cora thought.

"Nice. It seems to suit you," Ant nodded.

"Are you saying that I'm girly?" Jordan teased, knowing full well that the question would catch Ant off guard. As expected, Ant stumbled back in mild shock.

"No! No, I didn't mean – I meant," Ant stuttered, trying to regain his composure. "It's just my mouth running on autopilot Jordan. I didn't mean to say -"

"I know, Ant. I was just messing with you." Jordan resumed walking, leaving a very flustered Ant behind.

It was about eight that night when Jordan and Aurey walked into the Golden Net; Aurey wearing a dark blue T-shirt and jeans and Jordan wearing his new favorite outfit of the light green T-shirt and jean shorts.

The nightclub itself was amazing, with a golden roof that literally looked like a net, lights from mystical glowing blocks, and a huge dance floor. One entire side of the wall had been inhabited to pool tables, another two sides were filled with regular tables and chairs like a restaurant, and the final wall opposite the entrance was dedicated to a bar. It was at the bar that Jordan saw Ant standing next to a pretty blond lady in a purple and black outfit that he assumed was Grail.

"Hey," Jordan approached Ant and Grail, Aurey trailing close behind. Ant turned and waved at them, a smile on his face and laughter in his eyes.

"Hi! Come on over! Hello Aurey, nice to see you. Come on, sit down, sit down. Bartender! We'll have four Caribbean Sunrise Margaritas," Ant ordered, then turned back to Jordan. "Don't worry, they're non-alcoholic but they taste almost exactly like a real margarita."

Jordan spent almost an hour just chatting with Ant and Grail, sometimes leaning over to hug Aurey. It was well into the night when Aurey decided they were going to go on the dance floor right then and there. She dragged Jordan onto the red/yellow/black dance area just as a new song started playing.

"Du-du-du-du-du," The notes echoed out from the speaker system and Jordan smiled, remembering the last time he had heard that song. He began dancing, reliving the first night he had ever spent with Cora Capsize.

Except now, he was having much more fun with Aureylian, dancing to Sandstorm.

**Yay! Jordan has fun with Aurey! And next chapter, I have something special planned... so I have a special goal: Three reviews on this story - and a review on either of my one-shots (A Sense/Up In Flames) Both one-shots are about AntVenom, and I actually think those one-shots are some of my best work, so I would definitely appreciate it if you could review either of those!**

**Random Observation: The Golden Net Nightclub is actually a structure I built in one of my Minecraft worlds! It's probably one of my cooler builds, so it was really fun adding it to 'A Captain's Loss.'**

**And I'll answer the reviews again just because it's fun!**

**TheAmazingQwerty: Thanks again! Your support is very much appreciated!**

**FrostDraga: Yep! And you haven't seen the last of Capsize yet!**

**Redpikmanred: Cool! I've only watched Stampy's _The Sims 4 _series, but my cousin (the one who introduced me to Minecraft almost a year ago) is also a huge Stampy fan, so I felt like he needed at least a mention in here! ;)**

**Much love and pumpkin cookies to all! (Question: Are any of you dressing up for Halloween this year? I have the funniest costume planned for tonight, but I'll wait to tell you what it is until tomorrow!)**


	8. Lilac Bridge

**Hey ya'll, it's Enderdeath! I hope you're having a great day, and I hope to make it even better with this new chapter! 1,110 words this chapter. NOTE: I do NOT own Mianite, any Youtubers mentioned, Minecraft, and really, I don't own anything except the idea. Also, I'm sorry for the wait guys. I had no time to write chapter 8 because I was busy Friday afternoon, over at my cousins for half the day on Saturday, and I was watching the Nascar race on Sunday, which took a good four hours so I didn't even watch the Mianite livestream that day.  
><strong>

Chapter 8

Six months. It was hard to believe Jordan had been dating Aureylian for six whole months. It seemed like last week he had fled from Ianarea, feeling dead inside at the betrayal of Captain Capsize. Now he always felt happy and full of energy, ready for anything with Aurey beside him.

Like right now, in Funland, riding the Emerald Sword rollercoaster. He normally would have been petrified at just the thought of going on a rollercoaster. But since Aurey had begged him, looking at him with her pleading green eyes (Come on, he couldn't resist that), he had conceded and was now firmly secured into a minecart.

Well, maybe he wasn't quite as brave as he thought. The wheels starting turning on the minecart, grinding over the rails with a rumbling noise. The tracks started to slope upwards, tilting towards the sky at a sharp angle. Jordan felt terror start to squeeze his heart and he closed his eyes, getting the feeling that his stomach was left behind near the beginning of the ride.

The slope seemed to continue forever until it finally evened out. Jordan opened his eyes cautiously, dreading what he might see. Yep. He saw the drop.

Jordan screamed as the rollercoaster suddenly dipped down, picking up speed until it seemed like he was in a whirlwind. The wind peeled his eyelids open, and his breath was ripped from his mouth. Exhilaration slowly began to replace the fear in his heart and by the time the minecart veered around the first curve, Jordan was laughing from the thrill. His hair was pushed back from his face and he even felt brave enough to put his arms up over his head. He did not want this moment to ever end.

The minecart gradually slowed to a halt and with a final screech of the brakes, it was still. Jordan was smiling ear to ear, his hair tousled and his eyes alight with joy. He got out of the minecart, stumbling a bit at the feeling of solid ground under his feet. Aurey also got out, still next to him as she was tethered to his hand.

"Um, Jordan? You can let go of my hand now," Aurey muttered. Jordan looked down and realized that Aurey _was _kind of tethered to him. He hadn't even realized his fingers were clenched around her hand, and he awkwardly let go, clearing his throat to hide his embarrassment.

"Sorry about that," Jordan mumbled, his cheeks turning bright red. He was almost completely caught off guard when Aurey stretched up and kissed him on the cheek.

"No need to be sorry, silly. That's why you're my boyfriend; you're awesome and funny and you're cute when you get embarrassed," Aurey laughed.

"Well I'm glad to know you think I'm all of that. But you'd better believe me when I tell you that you're ten times as awesome, ten times as funny, and you're always cute, even when you're not embarrassed," Jordan said, smiling gently and pushing a strand of hair out of Aurey's face.

"Aw, thank you," Aurey smiled widely, "Do you wanna try some parkour? I'm not that great, but maybe you have a few tricks you could teach me."

"Doubtful," Jordan shrugged, "But it sounds like fun." He looked around for a parkour arena and spotted one nearby. It was built like a miniature city, with platforms made out of windowsills. It was very well constructed, and at the moment, it was empty of any people.

"That looks like fun," Jordan said, pointing at the cityscape. Aurey nodded and they walked over to it, opening the door that led into the course. They read the rules quickly, which were just the mandatory rules of any map. No placing/breaking blocks, fly mode is turned on, you can't push each other off blocks. Jordan read through it quickly and stepped onto the map, and upon hearing the faint _click _that symbolized they could now fly, Jordan took the first jump.

And of course, he missed. He missed the _very first _jump. Wonderful. Simply wonderful. This parkour map was off to a great start.

XxX

It was about eight o' clock that evening and Jordan was smiling to himself. He had Aurey by his side, so of course he would smile at that, but he had something special planned. In the six months he and Aurey had been dating, they had been on their fair amount of romantic walks. But Jordan knew this was going to be the best.

They were currently walking over the Lilac Bridge, an old cobblestone bridge that you could see the ocean from. It was arched over a slow river where the moon shimmered, held by the water. It was one of the more beautiful places in all of Minecraftia, and it was about to become the most meaningful to Jordan.

Jordan stuck his hand in his pocket, making sure the box was still there. Good. It was.

"Aurey," he began, "I have something to tell you." Aurey turned to look at him, a sparkle in her eyes and a smile playing on her lips. "In my life, I've met many people. Some of them became my friends, some of them… not so much. But in all my life I've never met a woman like you. So that's why I'm going to ask you," Jordan got down onto one knee and pulled the red velvet-covered box out of his pocket, "Will you marry me?" He opened the box, revealing a glittering diamond ring.

Aurey broke out in a wide smile and her hands flew to her cheeks. "Yes," she whispered, tears of joy glistening in the corners of her eyes. "Yes."

Jordan leaned in and his lips met Aurey's. It was a moment of perfection that seemed to last an eternity, and the world around them faded to nothing of importance. The only thing that ever mattered to Jordan at this moment was his and Aurey's kiss.

It was heaven.

They broke apart from the kiss, but that didn't necessarily mean that Jordan saw a reason to let the moment of passion end. He pulled Aurey into a tight hug and rested his chin on the top of her head. Her hair smelled like strawberries and he closed his eyes in happiness.

"Everything in life happens for a reason," Aurey whispered, leaning her head against Jordan's chest. "It was Fate that we met each other, and I'm so glad we did. You are perfect for me."

"And you're perfect for me," Jordan breathed, eyes still closed. "You're all I ever needed and I can't ask for anything more."

**I literally started to tear up writing about Jordan and Aurey this chapter! Much fluff, many cute! Can we reach four reviews for Sparkeylian? (Sparklez and Aureylian combination)**

**Random Observation: If you've looked at my profile, you'll know that I do not like Skydoesminecraft. And yet, who do you think I dressed up as for Halloween and then proceeded to trick-or-treat as? Why, none other than the infamous squid-hater, budder-lover, crazy insane maniac Sky himself! (I actually had a ton of fun!)**

**Redpikmanred: I agree! Ant is awesome!**

**TheAmazingQwerty: Cool! Yeah, that doesn't sound very fun at all...**

**(Guest): Such cute OMG! Thanks! XD**

**RadRadha04: Thanks for reading then!**

**(Redpikmanred on _A Sense) _Thank you!**


	9. Sandcastle

**Hey ya'll, it's Enderdeath! I hope you're having a great day, and I hope to make it even better with this new chapter! 1,453 words this chapter. NOTE: I do NOT own Mianite, any Youtubers mentioned, Minecraft, and really, I don't own anything except the idea. **

Chapter 9

There was nowhere else in Minecraftia that could compare to the beach. The sound of the waves, the graceful shadow of the gulls, the smooth seashells scattered around the beach; it was amazing. Jordan's idea that there was no better way to spend the sunny July morning had been right. He and Aurey were enjoying themselves immensely.

They jumped over the waves in the shallows, and raced with the seagull shadows. After they got tired, they slowly and carefully shaped a sandcastle. The sun quickly dried the sand into place but it still took them quite a while to craft the tiny fortress. Jordan was very particular, sculpting each individual turret into an identical pattern. Aurey gently carved out windows and etched lines into the castle using a shell for maximum precision. Jordan scavenged around until he found a fair collection of purple/gray mussel shells and ever so carefully, stuck them into the walls of the castle for decoration.

As they built, a few people gathered around to watch the masterpiece be created. One kid knelt down next to Jordan and handed him a piece of smooth driftwood to use for a drawbridge. Jordan smiled at the young boy and thanked him, carefully arranging the driftwood into place.

"Are you Captain Sparklez?" The boy asked. Jordan nodded.

"Indeed I am," Jordan replied, frowning as he nudged a crumbling chunk of sand back into a tower. The boy gasped and his eyes lit up in excitement.

"Really? Oh-my-Nether-I-can't-believe-I'm-actually-talking-to-you!" The boy's words tumbled out of his mouth so quickly that Jordan had a hard time understanding what he was saying. "You are my all time favorite video maker of ever!"

"Thanks buddy," Jordan grinned. The boy smiled back and stood up again, this time watching Jordan rather shyly. It was the natural shyness that came with meeting a famous person; Jordan had seen it enough in his other fans.

After a few more minutes, Jordan sat back, a proud expression clearly written on his face. The castle he and Aurey had constructed was amazing. Each turret was perfectly rounded; each of the four towers was exactly identical; the colorful mussels added a beautiful accent; Jordan was quite pleased with the sandcastle.

At least until a wave washed over the bottom of it, eroding the firmly packed sand. It only took a few more waves for the entire structure to crumble. Almost everyone watching groaned in disappointment but Jordan smiled.

"Hey, come on guys! It's just sand," Jordan scooped up a handful of the gritty sand from the lump where the sandcastle had previously stood and tossed it at Aurey. "Besides, it was going to get destroyed somehow or another. Be thankful you got to see it at its height of perfection."

"While I admire your cheerful optimism," a young woman began cautiously, "Aren't you mad in the slightest at the ocean for ruining the castle?"

"Why should I be mad at the ocean? It's not like I can extract any sort of revenge. I mean, I can try if you want me to," Jordan stood up and ran into the waves without waiting for a response. He started kicking at the water, splashing himself in the face in the process. He spit the sharp-tasting brine out of his mouth and started to yell at the water incoherently, punching it without much success. Laughter rose up from the crowd watching onshore. Jordan dove into deeper water, thrashing around and trying to wrestle with the ocean, though it was most ineffective.

"Gah!" Jordan went under the water and salt water filled his mouth, his nose, and his ears. It stung his eyes and when he surfaced, he shook his head, sending water droplets flying through the air. He blinked and spluttered "Die!" He promptly toppled over with the next wave and was tumbled along the shallow bottom of the ocean.

When his head broke the surface of the ocean again, he had been pushed much closer to the shore. He crawled back over to the beach where he dramatically collapsed into Aurey's lap. "I can't win," he panted, closing his eyes with exhaustion.

XxX

It was only later that evening when disaster washed ashore.

Jordan and Aurey were walking through the shallows with the sunset at their backs. Their bare feet sunk slightly into the damp sand and the wind whisked their hair slightly to the right, breezing across their faces. Aurey's head was resting on Jordan's shoulder as they walked down the shoreline and a smile was resting on her lips.

Jordan was just about to suggest they turn around to head back when he spotted a limp figure lying half in the shallows. From a distance, it looked like a pile of debris, but as Jordan drew closer he saw it move. It had sodden light brown hair that was matted into stiff curls and its black and white striped shirt was soaking wet. Jordan and Aurey stopped when it moved, pushing itself onto its elbows. It became clear that it was a young woman and in her hand, she was firmly holding onto an empty copper colored glass bottle. When she glanced up, her dark brown eyes were bloodshot and she was coated with wet, sticky, sand.

"Cora," Jordan breathed, recognizing the woman even after so many months. She looked much older than the last time he had seen her and she clearly didn't recognize him. She stumbled towards him, not letting go of her empty rum bottle as she staggered along the shore, tripping over seashells embedded in the sand.

"Yar, stranger. Where be I?" Cora rasped, struggling to stay standing when she reached Jordan. She sniffed and wiped some sand off her face.

"You're in Minecraftia," Aurey said, saving Jordan the dilemma of having to speak to his ex-girlfriend. Even though he had told Aurey about Cora, there was no way she could recognize the disheveled pirate on sight. Unfortunately, Cora appeared to be regaining her memory.

Cora leaned in closer, eyes narrowing as she stared at Jordan. "Don't I know you?" Cora asked. Jordan recoiled at the smell of her sour breath. "Yeah, I do," Cora mumbled. Then her eyes widened in shock. "Jor – Jar – Jardon? No, Jordan."

"Jordan? Who is this?" Aurey asked, squeezing his hand in a death grip. He squeezed her hand back and faced Cora.

"Aurey, this is Cora Capsize. My ex-girlfriend. Cora, this is Aureylian," Jordan introduced them, voice tight and apprehensive. Aurey gave a nod of hello to Cora but Jordan noticed how it was forced. She knew enough about Cora to know that she had hurt him, and apparently, that made Aurey immediately dislike Cora. Jordan's heart warmed thinking about that.

Cora's reaction was less than thrilled. "So I take it you're Jordan's new girlfriend," she addressed Aurey, every word clipped in an effort to remain polite.

"Fiancé, actually," Aurey was pushing it. She extended her hand so the diamond ring Jordan had given her was in full view. Cora jerked back as if the sight of the precious gem burned her eyes and she glared at Jordan.

"So you abandon Lady Ianite to run off with a tramp from the mainland?" Cora snarled, her words laced with venom. Jordan tensed, about to snap back when Cora interrupted him. "If you even care about what I'm doing here, I didn't want to come here in the first place. This evil minion named Furia cursed me. Now I can never return to the land of Mianite without the help of the gods. Lady Ianite is of course imprisoned, Mianite is concerned enough with rescuing her, and I doubt Dianite would be so merciful as to lift a curse off of Ianite's most _loyal _follower," Cora spat out the word _loyal _and Jordan clenched his fists. "So now I'm stuck on this miserable stretch of land with no way to tell Skipper I'm alive. But I guess it wouldn't matter to you, _traitor._"

Jordan's breath was stolen from him but his anger returned to him a few seconds later, this time more heated than ever. "_You _were the one who left me for Tom!" He yelled, "If anyone here is a traitor, it would be you!"

"You really thought I would date Dianite scum?" Cora laughed coldly. "I thought you knew about the rivalries between the gods, but clearly you're dumber than a pile of rocks."

"If you want a fight over Jordan," Aurey snarled fiercely and almost animal-like, "Then it's a fight you'll get, Capsize."

Cora smashed her rum bottle against her fist, shattering it; the broken bits of glass embedding themselves into the sand. "Bring it on, bitch."

**Oh. My. Gosh. SO AWESOME TO WRITE! Review all you want, favorite with no limits, and follow for eternity! The next chapter's going up tomorrow no matter what!**

**Random Observation: It was easy to write about Cora being angry because I'm still mad at Jordan for eating Namo. R.I.P. Namo. You were a derpy and noble fish.**

**TheAmazingQwerty: YES! THE FEELZ!**

**RadRadha04: Thanks! :)**

**Redpikmanred: Aw, thanks!**


	10. Bring It On

**Hey ya'll, it's Enderdeath! I hope you're having a great day, and I hope to make it even better with this new chapter! 1,090 words this chapter, 13,307 words this whole story. NOTE: I do NOT own Mianite, any Youtubers mentioned, Minecraft, and really, I don't own anything except the idea. **

Chapter 10

Jordan watched helplessly as Cora and Aurey rushed at each other, Cora with her broken rum bottle and Aurey with her fists. He knew this was not his fight, and scrambled back as they struck at each other. Aurey landed the first blow, striking Cora's left cheek, but she gasped in pain when Cora drove the jagged rum bottle into her arm.

They split apart for a moment, glaring at each other with undisguised hatred gleaming in their eyes. Cora's cheek had been split open and a bead of blood was glistening in the small cut. Aurey's shoulder was punctured in numerous places but that only seemed to fuel the murderous fire in her eyes.

They lunged again, like two tigers fighting over prey. Aurey immediately wrested the rum bottle out of Cora's grip and threw it into the ocean, whilst ramming into Cora with her shoulder. Jordan watched, transfixed, as the two females fell, one on top of the other, but Cora not giving in. She jabbed her knee into Aurey's stomach, grunting in an evil satisfaction when Aurey rolled off of her. But Aurey wasn't even close to done fighting yet either.

She grasped Cora's hair and yanked her head up. Aurey pinned Cora's arms down with her free hand and she forced the pirate to look her in the eyes. "Listen. Here. _Traitor._" Aurey growled, punctuating each word by yanking Cora's hair back. "Leave. My. Jordan. Alone."

Cora's bloodcurdling scream made Jordan flinch back in fear. She struggled, thrashing around wildly until Aurey had no choice but to let go of Cora's hands. Cora started punching Aurey repeatedly in her shoulder and Aurey quickly rolled away, releasing Cora's still-wet hair.

Jordan quickly realized the fight wasn't going to end until one of them killed the other. Aurey dove at Cora one final time and struck her hard on the side of her head. Cora went limp and her limbs thumped onto the ground, useless until she regained consciousness.

Aurey, blinded with rage, continued beating Cora up until Jordan's legs unfroze and he ran over to her.

"Aurey, stop! Stop it," he pulled Aurey away from Cora and she began thrashing, fighting to get free from his hold.

"Let me at her! That filthy little-" Aurey's protests were cut off as Jordan pulled her into a kiss. She immediately stopped fighting him and relaxed, closing her eyes tightly. She didn't let go of Jordan after she broke apart from his kiss.

"I'm sorry Jordan. I just couldn't let her insult you like that," Aurey wrapped her arms around Jordan and pulled him into a tight hug.

"You're the best ninja girlfriend ever," Jordan joked. "And I agree, you couldn't let Cora insult me like that."

"Full of yourself, much?" Aurey laughed, voice shaking and tears glistening at the corners of her eyes. She was scratched, bruised and bloody, but to Jordan, she had never looked more beautiful. "What should we do with Capsize anyway?" Jordan glanced over at Cora's unconscious shape lying sprawled in the sand a few feet away.

"We'll just leave her here and let her come to. When she wakes up, she probably won't even remember how you went Super Saiyan mode on her." Aurey laughed at Jordan's joke.

"You're right. She'll probably just think it was an illusion of the rum," Aurey waved her hand in the air for emphasis and Jordan grinned.

"See? This is why I love you," He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Now let's go home. I think we've had enough excitement for one night."

XxX

Epilouge

"Do you, Aureylian, take Jordan Sparklez to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"And do you, Jordan Sparklez, take Aureylian to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Then you may kiss the bride."

Jordan pulled Aurey close to him and leaned down to kiss her. Their lips met and everything faded to the background; the leafy archway shaped like a heart that Tucker had built, Tom cheering from the guest chairs, Declan smiling at the newlyweds, and the quiet music in the background.

Everything was perfect. Everything was wonderful.

Jordan and Aurey ran outside, hands clasped together. Jordan stopped and grabbed hold of Aurey's other hand once they reached the banks of the river. He spun her around, laughing in the love for the moment. He had come back to Mianite for the wedding and the old familiarity of home had refreshed Jordan's mind and body.

"All right, lovebirds! When are you going to stop drowning in the moment and let us congratulate you?" Tom teased. Jordan laughed again and turned to face the green man.

"You'll know this kind of feeling someday, buddy!" Jordan grinned and elbowed Tom. Tom rolled his eyes in mock exasperation.

"From what I've seen with you and Aurey, I don't know if I want to," he joked. Jordan glanced at him over his sunglasses with a look in his eyes that said _really?_

"Don't be like that, Tom. Now come on. I don't think Jordan will mind too much if I drag you out to dance with me," Aurey grinned and pulled Tom over to smooth grassy area and started to dance with him.

"So you don't even get the first dance with your own wife?" Tucker walked up to Jordan's shoulder with a glass of wine in his hand and watched Tom and Aurey dance together. "Shame."

"Better him than me," Jordan chuckled as Tom tripped over his own feet trying to keep up with Aurey's pace, which was honestly not that fast. His attention was torn away from the clumsy green man when a soft purple glow caught his eye. He turned to see a beautiful young woman dressed in purple robes embroidered with gold materialize next to him.

He recognized her instantly.

"Lady Ianite," he greeted, giving his goddess a small bow. She smiled gently and blinked at him, purple eyes flickering different shades.

"My dear Jordan," she said, her voice as smooth as honey, "I came to congratulate you. I'm glad you saw the good in this young lady. She has helped you very much, no?"

"Indeed she has, my lady," Jordan replied. "I've never doubted that she was truly the right person for me."

"Then you are truly a wise man. Remember not to let your loyalties blind you to who people truly are. Follow your heart, and find the happiness you seek." Ianite smiled again and disappeared in a soft flash of purple light.

**And thus ends _The Captain's Loss_. It was a ton of fun to write and to see your enthusiastic response was amazing! Thanks so much!**

**Random Observation: I'm thinking about doing another story like this... and I have three ideas. One idea is a story centered around Tom and Tucker, before Jordan ever arrived in Mianite. Another idea is centered around the wizards (mainly Waglington). The third idea is a story about Declan. Review and tell me which one you want to see! (I personally think the one about the wizards would be more fun to write, but it's your choice!) Whichever one ya'll choose would be out in about a week, so until then, go entertain yourself with some other Mianite stories! (Titles of my ideas below)  
><strong>

**(Tom & Tucker) The Prankster's Blade**

**(Waglington) The Wizard's Curse**

**(Declan) The Priest's Dagger**

**TheAmazingQwerty: YES! GET TO THE CHOPPA, AGENT NEWMO! AGENT NEWMO ALSO SAYS THANKS FOR REVIEWING EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER!**

**Sallyya Charbon: I am too... kind of!**

**RadRadha04: Tank yew!**

**Ghosts Memory: Thank Notch this was the only story where I didn't plan on killing off any of the characters!**

**Redpikmanred: It depends on who I'm angry at, but yes. I will mostly side with Tom. As to your other question, 'How did you start watching Captain Sparklez?', I actually first heard about him from a Building Game. I was watching a Building Game on AntVenom's channel, and I became quite curious about this 'Captain Sparklez', who seemed to be the origin of most jokes. After that, I started watching him frequently, and I've been subscribed to his channel for about four months now. ;) And thanks for reviewing almost every chapter!**


End file.
